He Didn't Have To Be
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And now all of a sudden, oh it seems so strange to me. How we went from something's missing to a family. Looking back, all I can say about all the things he did for me is I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be...


I've always wanted to use this song in a songfic, but until now, I never could quite make it fit anywhere. Then this idea hit me, and I got so excited. The song is He Didn't Have To Be, by Brad Paisley. Such a beautiful song! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Little Matthew Lassiter sighed. He was only five years old, yet he worried much more than a five year old should.

He and his mom had just moved to California, and while she seemed happy, he didn't know what to make of this new place. So far, all he knew was that his mom used to live here.

Juliet O'Hara came into the living room, and when she saw Matt's face, her own heart ached. She hadn't planned on moving back to California, to Santa Barbara, but sometimes life wasn't so easy or predictable. And staying in Miami wasn't an option. Just as staying in California five years ago hadn't been an option.

Turning around, Matt looked out the window.

Walking up behind her son, Juliet laid her hand on the top of his head. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart," she promised, running her hand through his thick hair.

Matt wasn't so sure.

Letting out a soft breath, Juliet closed her eyes. Sometimes her son was so much like his father, it frightened her. Carlton had never even laid eyes on his son, because he had given his life to save both of them. And she had never been able to fully forgive him for leaving her alone to raise Matthew. Being alone and pregnant was the driving force behind her reason to move back to Miami. At least in Miami, she had the support of her parents and brother.

But now they were back in California, in Santa Barbara, and she knew deep down that she had made the right choice.

She just hoped that she wouldn't ever regret it.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The first time his mom brought a man home, Matt was leery. She had asked a friend to stay with Matt, something she had never done before. He had always stayed with his grandma and grandpa when his mom had to work. And she never went on dates.

"Be good for Susan, honey," Juliet said as she fixed her hair. She hadn't been on a date since before Matt was born, but someone had convinced her it was time she got back into the dating game. And maybe she would find the right man, someone who would be a husband and a father for Matt. He deserved that.

"I will, Mommy."

There was a knock on the front door, and Juliet took a deep breath before opening it.

Matt watched as the man stepped in and kissed his mom's cheek. And that was how Friday nights went, except when his mom had to work. A man would pick her up, and his mom would give him a sad smile before leaving again.

Matt was young, but he wasn't too young to notice that, after seeing him, most of the men didn't come back again.

His mom promised him that it wasn't his fault after he pointed it out to her. They just weren't the right guy. But Matt was a smart little boy, and he had seen the looks on their faces when they saw him sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

None of them wanted to be his dad.

_When a single mom goes out on a date_

_With somebody new_

_It always winds up feeling more like_

_A job interview_

_My mama used to wonder_

_If she'd ever meet someone_

_Who wouldn't find out about me_

_And then turn around and run_

One Friday in particular, Matt noticed that his mom was much more nervous than she usually was when she was getting ready for a date. He watched her hurry about the house from his perch on the bottom of the stairs.

There was a knock on the front door, and Juliet lit up as she rushed to open it.

Matt watched curiously as a tall man with a necklace came into the house. He rested his chin in his hands and watched him intently.

Juliet smiled up at Shawn. Five years ago, she didn't think that she had a chance with him. But since she came back, and he found out, he had been after her for a date. He knew about Matt, and he still wanted to give them a shot. "Hey, Shawn."

He gave her a grin, then looked at the stairs. The little boy sitting on the landing was an exact miniature of his father, and he hesitated before motioning him over. "Hey, buddy." He had planned to take Juliet to the movies, so what was the harm in bringing the little guy along?

Matt hesitated before sliding off of the stairs and approaching his mom and her date.

Juliet watched the two of them as she said, "Shawn, this is Matthew. Matt, sweetheart, this is Shawn." She held her breath as Matt studied Shawn.

Matt finally looked at the floor. "Hi..."

Shawn looked at Juliet, then at her son. "Want to go see a movie, Matt?"

Matt lit up. He never got to go along when his mom went out with a date. "Yeah!"

Shawn grinned and touched the boy's shoulder. "Let's go." He knew he had said the right thing when he looked at Juliet and saw the look in her bright eyes.

Juliet smiled at Shawn and pulled the front door shut.

_I met the man I call my dad_

_When I was five years old_

_He took my mom out to a movie_

_And for once, I got to go_

Six months after coming back to Santa Barbara with her son, Juliet found herself alone with an incredibly nervous Shawn. After that first date, things had been going wonderfully well for them. Shawn adored Matt, and Matt looked up to Shawn. Juliet was a little nervous about that, because she hated to think of how crushed Matt would be if she and Shawn split up. And how devastated she would be.

Shawn fidgeted on the couch, absently patting his pocket. He had planned this all out a month ago, but now that it was happening…

Juliet watched him curiously. "Shawn? What is it?"

He sighed. So much for waiting until after dinner… He pointed to the couch. "Sit down, Juliet."

Her stomach did a strange twist. She didn't like that tone, and he never used her full name. She sat down with him. "What?"

He reached into his pocket. "You know I love you, Jules. But this…" He motioned between them with his free hand. "It's not enough anymore."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "What…?"

He nodded. "I want more."

Now she was confused, and she stared at him.

With a chuckle, he slid off of the couch and knelt down in front of her. "I want you to marry me, Jules." He had been thinking about this for months, and he knew that he would never find another woman like Juliet. He didn't want any more one night stands or flings. He wanted the woman in front of him, for the rest of his life.

At the top of the stairs, Matthew watched his mom and Shawn intently. He saw Shawn give her the ring, and he hoped she would say yes.

Then they could be a real family, forever.

_A few months later, I remember_

_Lying there in bed_

_I overheard him pop the question_

_And I prayed that she'd say yes_

"Okay, buddy, just like that," Shawn encouraged.

Matt gripped the bat tightly in his little hands.

With ease, Shawn tossed the ball in Matt's direction. His own dad had taught him to use a bat when he was a little older than Matt.

Matt swung, and as the bat connected with the ball, he grinned and yelled. "I did it!"

"That's my boy!" He watched with a grin as Matt danced around. For a long time, he had never seen himself as the settling down kind. But when Juliet returned to Santa Barbara, he knew that he had to make his move. What was strange to him was how easily he had stepped into the role of Matt's father. He loved kids, and according to Gus, was still one. He wasn't sure he was ready to be a father. But he adored Matthew, and being a father to him came so easily.

Matt ran up to Shawn and flung himself into his arms, grinning proudly.

Hugging the little boy tight, Shawn laughed. Then he tossed him in the air, catching him easily.

No, there was no way he could ever step away from Juliet or Matt.

That night, Shawn picked Matt up and laid him in his bed. Then he tucked the little boy in. "Good night, Matt."

Matt hesitated. "Shawn?"

"What is it, buddy?"

"Do you love me?"

Shawn's breath caught in his throat. "Of course I do, Matt."

"Are you gonna be my dad?"

Shawn thought of the upcoming wedding, and the boxes waiting to be completely packed at his place. He and Juliet hadn't discussed it, but he knew what they felt. "Yes, buddy. I'd... I'd really like to be your dad."

Matt smiled sleepily. "Good."

Shawn ruffled Matt's hair affectionately. "Get some sleep. We're going to the zoo tomorrow." He started to walk away from the bed.

As he reached the door, Matt's sleepy voice called out. "Night... Dad."

Tears gathered in Shawn's eyes, and it took him a moment to respond. "Good night, son."

He turned off the light and slipped out of his son's bedroom.

_And now, all of a sudden_

_Oh, it seems so strange to me_

_How we went from something's missing_

_To a family_

_Looking back, all I can say about_

_All the things he did for me_

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

Twenty years later, Matt sighed as he absently twisted his wedding ring on his left hand. Three years ago, he had met and fallen in love with the woman he had made his wife. He was anxious and unsettled, and he kept looking at his watch every few seconds.

Beside him, Shawn shook his head. "Calm down, son. She'll be fine," he soothed.

Matt groaned softly, resting his head in his hands. "But, Dad, I'm worried about her."

"I know. That's normal. But she will be fine."

Matt closed his eyes and sighed wearily. He and Sara had the perfect marriage. They were both deliriously happy, and he never wanted to be apart from her. One time he had told his dad that, and Shawn had just smiled.

"Now you understand how I feel about your mom."

Matt finally smiled. Theirs was an amazing marriage, but something seemed to be missing from it. Something important.

"Family of Sara Lassiter?"

_I met the girl that's now my wife_

_About three years ago_

_We had the perfect marriage_

_But we wanted something more_

Ten minutes later, Matt and Shawn were surrounded by family and friends, all inching closer to get a peek into the nursery window.

Shawn sensed his son's anxiety, and he rested a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder.

Finally a nurse came in with a tiny pink bundle, and Matt's knees buckled as he saw his daughter for the first time.

Shawn beamed. "She's beautiful, son."

Matt nodded, unable to speak.

Making his way through the group, Gus couldn't resist hitting his fist against his best friend's. Then he patted his nephew's shoulder affectionately. "Beautiful," he declared with a grin. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Matt didn't listen as his dad and uncle began to talk animatedly. He was focused on his brand new daughter.

_Now here I stand surrounded by_

_Our family and friends_

_Crowded 'round the nursery window_

_As they bring the baby in_

One by one, everyone began to leave after giving Matt their congratulations. Finally he was alone with his dad as they watched the baby.

Shawn studied his granddaughter intently. "She really is beautiful, son. Your father would be proud." About the time Matt was ten, he had stumbled across a box of old pictures and personal items. He had brought them to Juliet and asked about them, and it was that day they finally told him about his father. About the good man that he was, and about how he had sacrificed his life to save Juliet and Matt.

Matt had been surprised, and a small part of Shawn feared that knowing the truth would make Matt love him less. But he had been wrong.

Matt looked at his dad. Shawn wasn't his biological dad, but that had never really mattered to him. He had done everything a good dad should, and he had shown Matt the kind of father he wanted to be for his own kids.

Shawn didn't have to be his dad, but he was. He had done so much for Matt, and he had treated Matt like his own flesh and blood. To them, there was no difference. Shawn was Matt's dad, and Matt was Shawn's son.

And if Matt could be half the dad Shawn was, he knew he'd be a great dad.

_And now, all of a sudden_

_Oh, it seems so strange to me_

_How we've gone from something's missing_

_To a family_

_Look through the glass, I think about_

_The man that's standing next to me_

_And I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

The next day, Matt walked beside Sara as they walked up the steps leading to their house. His dad was right behind them, carrying a teddy bear and a balloon arrangement.

The front door opened, and Juliet beamed at them. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother, but they had raised a good son. She knew that he was ready, and that he would be an amazing dad. Just like Shawn. Briefly her eyes met Shawn's, and they shared a secretive smile.

The group went into the house, and after setting Sara's bag down, Matt lovingly kissed the side of his wife's head. "Go sit down, sweetheart," he encouraged. "I'll put the baby in her bassinette."

Sara started to argue, but Juliet spoke up. "I'll make you something to drink, Sara." She flitted into the kitchen.

Sara finally laid their newborn daughter in her husband's arms, not missing the look of amazement and joy on his face as he cuddled their newborn.

Shawn followed his son as Matt carried the baby to her bassinette. Matt was gentle and tender with the newborn, and Shawn felt another surge of pride.

With gentle hands, Matt laid Isabelle in her bassinette. She was so tiny and perfect, and still Matt couldn't believe that she was his.

Shawn watched his son and granddaughter with a warm smile.

Matt looked over at his dad and smiled. Shawn didn't have to be his dad, but he had chosen to. And if Matt could be half the dad that Shawn didn't have to be, he'd be happy.

As Matt pulled away from the bassinette, Shawn stepped forward and gathered his son into a warm hug.

Matt returned the hug and rested his head against his dad's shoulder as he thought about all the things his dad had done for him. He was lucky, and he knew it.

Sniffling, Shawn finally pulled away, then stepped up to the bassinette to watch his granddaughter.

"So... when are we going to give her her first taste of pineapple?"

_Looking back, all I can say about_

_All the things he did for me_

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

_Because he didn't have to be_

_You know, he didn't have to be_

The End.

A/N: I seem to have a thing for killing Lassiter. I'm just evil. LMAO. Getting the fourth season has really inspired me, and I'm kinda going crazy with the oneshots. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
